


Beach

by Flavortext



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Beach fic, M/M, Trans!Spock, jim is a bad captian he doesnt read up on his crew, mentions of surgery/scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Just something I did for a friend, here u go Jace sorry im Awful n this took me ages n its short n silly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on mobile and im posting it from my phone so sorry if this has any formatting / spelling / other errors, pls point them out and I will fix them asap!  
> (Also pretty unedited bc of mobile, and i took a huge break in the middle of writing this so sorry of it seems, off)

Jim stretched, wiggling his toes in the sand. The crew was on shore leave, on a small tropical planet mostly inhabited by small mammals and fish. They were technically surveying it, but while the science labs did their work the rest of the crew took a needed break.   
Jim, Bones, and Spock were staying in a little pop up pod, designed for comfort and not to leave a trace, in case intelligent life did eventually develop on the planet.

Jim watched the lake they were near sparkle in the sun. Bones was asleep in a beach chair (covered in sunscreen) a ways away under a tree.   
"Captain, lunch is ready." Spock called. Jim turned to see Spock's head emerging from their little house.   
Jim grinned and walked inside.  
They had one large bed, unmade and scattered with McCoy's uniform, all their communicators and padds, and a few stray chess pieces from the board folded on the floor. Spock was at the table, smiling slightly over three neat sandwiches and a bowl of chopped fruit. Jim planted a kiss on the top of the vulcans head.  
"We should let Bones rest, he'll appreciate it." Jim said. Spock nodded while the captain dug into the food.  
"Are you enjoying your leave, Jim?" Spock asked. Jim said something around a mouthful of bread, that could be interpreted as a 'yes'. Spock smiled fondly.

Once they finished eating, Spock went out to deliver McCoy his sandwich. Jim settled into the bed, finding his Padd through the mess and opening up a book he had been reading. He took of his shirt, inside the house was slightly stifling, despite a built in cooling system. He didn't bother looking up as Spock came back in, if it had been McCoy the doctor would have said something to announce himself.   
Spock slipped into bed besides Kirk, grabbing his Padd as well. He leaned gently against Kirk.   
"Hello, thy'la." He murmured, nuzzling Kirks shoulder. Kirk hummed and took Spock's hand to give him a gentle vulcan kiss.

Jim and Spock lay together and read for hours, Jim eventually fell asleep, resting against Spock's chest.

Kirk awoke to soft skin on his cheek. Spock was asleep- a rare thing when he was with Jim, and, surprisingly, shirtless. Kirk gently lifted his head, surveying his partner fondly. Spock's skin was tinted green, a little flushed from how warm it was, and his head was tilted at a weird angle, but what drew Jim's eyes the most where two thin scars ran outward from the sides of his chest.  
Jim realized he really hadn't seen Spock shirtless, even months i to their relationship. He had taken it for granted, it had never crossed his mind as strange, it was just a Spock thing.   
Jim gently touched the scars, curiously. Spock had certainly been injured before, and had had his i juries fully healed, scars erased. It was strange that he would leave these ones. Jim couldn't for the life of him figure out what they were. He was to entranced in thought to notice when Spock stirred, tilting himself up on his elbows to study Kirk. Kirk suddenly blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring at the Vulcan.  
"Did you rest well?" Spock asked, seemingly not noticing Jin's fingers still resting against his chest.  
"Uh, yeah." Jim said. He glanced from Spock's face to the light green scars.  
Spock caught on that something was wrong.  
"Captain, what is bothering you?" He asked. Sitting up and pulling away in a fluid motion, leaving Jim lying on his side.   
"Nothing, just..." Kirk adjusted himself to sit up, facing Spock on the bed. "Ive never seen you shirtless before." He blurted, hoping Spock would explain not just his lack of top.   
"This planet is much more humid than the climates im used to, and regulation uniforms do not provide much breathing room." He said, curiously watching Jim as the man sighed and worried his lips.  
"Yeah, its hot out. That makes sense..." Jim still struggled, unsure of how to post the question that had finally come into his mind, an explanation for the scars that didn't involve a battle or some kind of Vulcan tradition. Finally he sighed. Might as well get it over with.  
"Spock, you understand I would never ask this question in a professional sense, but as you boyfriend, as your lover, i noticed and i just. I want to know." Kirk took a deep breath. "Your scars. Are you transgender?" Kirk winced as Spock's faced flashed with surprise before returning to its usual position.   
"Jim..." Spock hummed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Jim its nearly the first thing in my personal file. Have you never Actually read it?" If Jim didn't know Spock he wouldn't have been able to read the amusement on his face, but being able to see the slight twinkle of his eyes soothed his racing heart.  
"I knew you by reputation, I never bothered." Jim explained. He absently took Spock's hand and rubbed his knuckles. "Im sorry, you know it doesn't change anything, for either of us- Of course Bones would already know- he's your doctor, of course he knows!" Jim was full out laughing at himself now.   
"You honestly didn't know until you saw my scars?" Spock asked. Kirk shook his head. A true smile bloomed on Spock's face, which in turn made Kirk grin. He pressed their heads together.   
"I love you, Spock." He said, trying his best to stare into Spock's eyes and transfer the emotion thought just a look. Spock nodded, and whispered something in Vulcan that Kirk didn't understand. He didn't care. Spock's eyes looked back at him, and they said "I love you too".


End file.
